What I Love and What I Hate
by Mo C.S.L
Summary: Prompt three: Ten things Natasha love and hates about Clint. Rated T to be safe.


_A/N: Prompt three: ten things Natasha hates but loves about Clint. I know I keep doing these from Natasha's point of view and tomorrow will be from her POV also, but the super special Valentine's Day oneshot I'm writing on Thursday will be from Clint's POV. Hope you enjoy this one :D_

**What I Love and What I Hate**

There were ten things Black Widow hated most about Clint Barton.

She hated the way he ran his hand through his hair when he was flirting with her. It was almost like he was trying to make himself look more handsome, but it really made his hair look like a rat's nest, or more accurately, a _hawk's _nest. And after he messed up his hair, he always acted so _cocky. _Like he was king of the hill.

She hated that he actually had the nerve to flirt with her in front of the other Avengers. She hated his flirting to begin with, but especially if it was in front of the others. Tony would always tease her - not that it bothered her or anything - and Pepper would smile to herself. Steve would blush at Tony's jokes and Bruce would raise an eyebrow, as if asking her mentally if they were together or not. Thor was the only one who didn't understand out of the whole bunch.

She hated that smirk he always wore on his face. She didn't think she ever saw him without it. Instead of a smile, it was a smirk. It was so annoying.

She hated that he could shoot a bow, but couldn't shoot a gun to save his life. It meant that if he lost his bow, he would pretty much be powerless with any ranged weapons. It had gotten them into trouble many times before.

She hated that he went easy on her when they sparred. It didn't give her any challenge and it made her frustrated to think that he didn't want to "hurt" her. She was one of the best in their line of work!

She hated that he was always so immature and not serious. It made her feel like she was the only one in the world who ever took anything seriously and it also made her feel like she was babysitting whenever he was with the other Avengers.

She hated that he was so materialistic. He was always buying stupid little souvenirs whenever they were on missions. And when they were staying at the rotten old motel, he would dump the trinkets on his bed and curl up, like a hawk. He looked so stupid and childish and he often lost half of the things he bought.

She hated that he wore his heart on his sleeve. He always threw his emotions out for everyone to see and didn't even try to hide it. She didn't know if he could help it, but it still annoyed her. One should be more careful with how they display and control their emotions.

She hated that he made her feel. She was not supposed to feel, and yet he made her feel. Maybe it was a tight hug that caused a flipping sensation in her stomach, or maybe it was just a simple smile that made her chest constrict, but it still made her feel and she hated it.

And finally, she hated that he loved her. It was so painfully obvious. To he Black Widow, love was for children and she as not a child. She had seen more things when she was nine than a nine-year old should. Love made one weak and she was not weak.

There were ten things that Natasha Romanoff loved about Clint Barton.

She loved the way he ran his hand through his hair when he flirted with her. It was so obnoxiously cute and made him look drop-dead handsome. It reminded her of a hawk nest, which matched him perfectly.

She loved the way he flirted with her in front of the other Avengers, even if she had to put up with the rest of their responses. It just proved that he didn't care what was going on around them and that he only cared about the two of them.

She loved that smirk he always wore on his face. It was extremely attractive and suited his personality very well.

She loved that he could shoot a bow, but not a gun. It was a unique skill and it was always helpful. After all, an arrow was silent while a gun was not. And with his bow and arrows, he always got a bulls-eye. _Always. _

She loved that he went easy on her when they sparred. It showed that he didn't want to hurt her because he cared so much and nobody had ever cared about Natasha Romanoff. It also showed her that he would rather be shooting his bow, but he took the time to spar with her just for her own benefit.

She loved that he was so immature and funny. It always loosened the serious tone and gave her a break from her own little world. He could make her laugh in even the worst situations. It was also hilarious and sometimes cute when he was hung-over wrapped in toilet paper from being so immature.

She loved that he was so materialistic. It was really cute whenever he picked up little souvenirs and trinkets from the places they went on missions and how excited he got over them. It was also adorable when he placed the trinkets in his bed and curled up around them, like he was in a hawk's nest. It was just so _Clint. _

She loved that he wore his heart on his sleeve. She could always tell what he was feeling and when. He was easy to read. It also made her think that maybe if she had grown up differently, she would be like him. Looser and freer.

She loved that he made her feel. She had gone through countless rough times in her life and she had learned to take them without emotion or feeling. It was good to feel cared about. It was good to feel that flip in her stomach when he hugged her. She loved feeling her chest constrict when he smiled at her. It was just good to feel sometimes.

She loved that he loved her. She had never had anyone truly love her in her entire life, besides himself. He understood her inside and out. He didn't love the Black Widow or Natalie Rushman. He loved Natasha Romanoff. He loved her will all her lies and dark past. He loved her scars, he loved her personality, he loved _her _for the way she was. And maybe...just maybe she loved him too.

* * *

**A/N: PHEW. I actually REALLY enjoyed writing this. It was originally supposed to be twenty things, but I didn't have the time to write all of that, so I just cut it to ten. I sort of did what Black Widow hates apposed to Natasha Romanoff. Hopefully it makes sense xD I actually really like writing Natasha's point of view xD I hope you enjoyed this one! :D  
**

**Mo**


End file.
